A and T is
by synstropezia
Summary: Hadiah itu diawali huruf A dan diakhiri dengan T, karena mereka selalu menjadi bagian darinya. Happy Birthday Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (01/03/2020)


**A and T is**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, unsur hbday yang zonk, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (01/03/2020)**

* * *

"Besok adalah ulang tahun Akutagawa-_kun_."

_Terus?_

Mereka selalu seperti ini–bukan tentang alis Dazai Osamu terangkat sebelah, membuat Mori Ougai yang memahami keheranannya tertawa ringan–melainkan ketika hening dibiarkan berlama-lama di tengah-tengah meja ruang kerja Mori, usai mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kalimat yang terbesit secara acak.

Jendela raksasa di belakang Mori yang mencakup separuh Yokohama selalu saja menciptakan debaran tersendiri yang tak pernah membosankan. Dazai tentu tidak terkejut dengan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba datang dari bosnya. Namun, mengapa harus topik itu yang mendesak untuk keluar duluan dibandingkan yang lain?

"Laporanmu bagus seperti biasanya, Dazai-_kun_. Kau boleh keluar." Puluhan kertas yang telah disusun rapi Mori taruh di atas meja. Mereka seperti sama-sama menunggu sehingga terdiam. Dazai yang tidak kunjung beranjak menghela napas. Memutuskan mengalah duluan daripada kaku begini.

"Kenapa Mori-_san_ memberitahuku itu?"

"Memberitahumu? Bukankah dibandingkan siapa pun kau yang paling mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu aku tahu, tetapi apa kau pikir diriku memedulikannya? Karena itu aku bertanya untuk apa Mori-san memberitahuku?" Seakan-akan secara tidak langsung Mori menginginkan Dazai melakukan sesuatu seperti kejutan, atau sedikit saja memuji kehidupan Akutagawa karena berkatnya Dazai memiliki pelampiasan, begitu?

"Saran saja. Selama ini Akutagawa-_kun_ sudah bekerja keras, dan lagi-lagi kau yang paling mengetahuinya. Kenapa tidak memberikan dia hadiah atau minimal kalian makan berdua?"

"Justru karena aku yang paling mengetahuinya, untuk _apa_ diriku bersusah payah melakukan itu? Bekerja sesuai perintahku adalah kewajibannya. Akutagawa-_kun_ kalau menerima sedikit kebaikanku saja pasti langsung lengah. Namun ..."

Kali ini giliran Mori mengangkat alis, dan Dazai yang menggantung udara mengakibatkan atmosfer memiliki perasaan yang campur aduk. Seringai Dazai mendahului kata-katanya. Jika tertampak seperti itu, maka Mori sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana cara ia melihat Akutagawa setelah ulang tahunnya.

"Jika Mori-_san_ mempunyai saran hadiah yang bagus, akan kupertimbangkan."

"Retorik, Dazai-_kun_. Kurasa kau sudah terlalu lama berada di ruanganku. Pergilah. Pekerjaanmu bukan hanya ini, 'kan?" Setiap hari meja kerja Dazai banjir kertas-kertas malah. Meskipun mengetahui itu, sang eksekutif mafia agak masam kala Mori mengusirnya halus–mereka melewatkan percikan pertamanya yang ingin Dazai saksikan secara nyata.

Pintu perlahan ditutup rapat. Mori pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, seolah-olah tidak sekali pun terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, termasuk percakapan yang berputar-putar dalam misteri itu.

* * *

Rembulan utuh menggantung di tengah-tengah malam yang kosong melompong tanpa gugusan bintang. Sudah sejak tiga puluh menit lalu jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan yang berarti Dazai telah selesai dengan Port Mafia, dan ia meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya untuk dituntaskan besok saja. Bekas hujan kemarin membentuk genangan yang merefleksikan tiang-tiang listrik berkabel kusut. Dazai iseng menginjak satu membuat airnya memercik ke mana-mana.

"Ah ... maaf~ Mengenaimu, ya, Akutagawa-_kun_?"

Pada malam yang hitamnya ini lebih pekat dibandingkan kemarin-kemarin, Dazai memang tidak pernah sendirian sejak keluar dari markas Port Mafia. Mereka sudah mempunyai agenda pulang bersama sejak Dazai menemukan Akutagawa di Nadir. Jarang sekali sepasang mentor-murid itu tak melangkah depan-belakang seperti sekarang, yang selalu saja hanya disaksikan oleh tong sampah serta cicitan tikus yang tidak paham.

"Hanya sedikit, Dazai-_san_. Bukan masalah."

"Setiap harinya sangatlah membosankan, Akutagawa-_kun_. Padahal anak-anak senang sekali ketika menginjak genangan air. Tapi kenapa aku biasa saja, ya?"

"Tentu saja karena Dazai-_san_ bukan anak-anak lagi." Umur sembilan belas berarti mengakhiri fase remaja. Tetapi yang selalu gagal Akutagawa mengerti yaitu; kenapa Dazai yang tertawa lebar ketika bayangan jendela tercetak di wajahnya masih mampu berkata ia bosan?

"Bagaimana denganmu, Akutagawa-_kun_? Umurmu masih tujuh belas. Apa menginjak genangan air akan menjadi menyenangkan untukmu?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak menyukai yang begituan." Sama sekali jauh dari penting. Asalkan kepercayaan yang Dazai beri dapat Akutagawa buktikan itu tak sia-sia, semua pasti terasa cukup.

"Terus apa yang kau sukai?

Memang sebatas itu saja respons yang hanya dapat diharapkan dari Akutagawa. Untuk Port Mafia dia adalah kekuatan tak berbatas. Namun, bagi Dazai pribadi dalam kehidupannya yang berhenti pada warna monokrom, ia membutuhkan yang melebihi _rashomon_ Akutagawa dan paling ingin membuang sosok sejenis Akutagawa yang terlalu monoton.

"Dapat menyelesaikan misi dengan baik."

"Ada yang lain, bukan? Mumpung kita sedang di jalan bagaimana kalau bermain tebak-tebakan?" Tentu. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak Dazai bagi Akutagawa yang tergila-gila kepadanya. Mereka memang hampir tiba di tujuan. Namun, Dazai betul-betul menikmati pose berpikirnya itu.

"Besok ulang tahunmu, ya?"

"Ya. Bukankah Dazai-_san_ sudah tahu?" Lalu jujur, Dazai membenci dirinya yang mengingat awal kisah seremeh itu. Kelahiran seorang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tidaklah spesial. Terus kenapa Dazai kesulitan membuangnya dari ingatan?

"Kau pasti suka hadiah dariku, 'kan?"

"Dazai-_san_ mau memberiku hadiah?" Sesaat Akutagawa menjadi serupa dengan satu titik bintang. Dazai semakin benci ketika terlihat sejelas ini. Mengapa Akutagawa dapat menemukan yang berkilauan seperti itu, sedangkan Dazai justru selalu konstan dalam segala-galanya?

"Akutagawa-_kun_ tahu apa yang diawali dengan A dan diakhiri oleh T?" Mendadak langkah Dazai terhenti dengan janggal. Meskipun tidak biasa yang membingungkan Akutagawa, tetapi ia acuh tak acuh daripada tanpa sengaja memperburuk suasana hati Dazai.

"Seperti?" Pasti. Memang Dazai pun sudah tahu Akutagawa akan bertanya, lantas buru-buru menjauh karena sempat terlalu dekat. Padahal tidak perlu. Tanpa menjaga jarak pun sudah ada jarak di antara mereka sampai kapan pun.

"Lupakan saja. Besok kosongkan jadwalmu, dan kita bertemu di kafe Yokohama jam dua belas siang. Aku ingin memberimu hadiah, _angst_ yang kumaksud barusan."

Sampai esok dan seterusnya, Akutagawa yakin ia pasti ingat dirinya selalu bahagia.

* * *

Dazai-_san_ nya lama sekali. Dari pukul dua belas siang di mana keramaian menenggelamkan Akutagawa dalam suara yang berlalu-lalang sampai sepi menyangga suasana kafe, sudah selama itu ia menghitung, dan kehadiran Dazai masih berupa angan.

Belum lagi para pelayan bergiliran menanyakan pesanan Akutagawa. Padahal sudah ia katakan tengah menunggu. Menunggu lagi. Lalu lagi, dan lagi hingga penantian itu berarti sesuatu yang Akutagawa inginkan–

_KRINGGG ..._

Hanya sesederhana berupa pertemuan yang mendekatkan, dan doa ulang tahun Akutagawa didengarkan oleh langit ketika bel yang terpasang di pintu kafe berdenting.

"Dazai-_san_. Di si–"

Didengarkan, tetapi dilupakan apa artinya. Akutagawa menginginkan pertemuan yang mendekatkan mereka, tetapi Oda Sakunosuke justru datang bersama Dazai yang mengajaknya duduk tanpa mau melihat keterkejutan Akutagawa. Memang benar Dazai tidak mengisyaratkan hanya dua pasang tatapan saja yang ia ajak bertegur rasa–apabila ada mata ketiga, keempat, lima, enam, bahkan sepuluh pun Akutagawa tak berhak atas apa-apa.

Karena bukan Akutagawa yang berinisiatif, dan kata sesederhana "mengajak Dazai-_san_" telah mengakibatkan penyesalan menjadi kerumitan yang memeluknya tanpa batas waktu–terus saja menghabisi perasaan Akutagawa, hingga tak bersisa apa-apa selain pertanyaan "kenapa" yang selamanya hadir di samping Akutagawa.

Memang salahnya yang terlalu berharap besar. Kebodohan Akutagawa naif dengan mengira ia dapat membuat Dazai mengenal siapa dirinya saat kebetulan, kah, atau takdir, atau sekadar kecelakaan, atau benar hanya keisengan Dazai ini memberikan kesempatan yang membuat angannya menari-nari.

"Omong-omong selamat ulang tahun, Akutagawa." Oda mengulurkan tangannya yang Akutagawa diamkan sejenak. Ragu-ragu ia menerima. Jari-jari Akutagawa masih menolak kenyataan, mengakibatkan ia terlalu keras menjabat tangan Oda.

"_Kenapa kau datang bersama Dazai-san?_"

Lalu hanya mendekam seperti itu saja, dan tersangkut di kerongkongan tanpa mampu Akutagawa telan kembali menyebabkan napasnya panas.

"Mengajak lebih banyak orang pasti seru. Apa Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak suka dengan kehadiran Odasaku?" Mentornya terdengar sedih. Akutagawa spontan menggeleng seolah-olah dihipnotis oleh kekecewaan tersebut, padahal ia ingin memberontak menampakkan ketidaksukaan.

"Sebaiknya memang aku pulang, Dazai."

"Odasaku ini bicara apa? Dia hanya malu, kok, karena pernah diselamatkan olehmu bahkan sampai sekarang. Soalnya Akutagawa-_kun_ belum sekuat dirimu. Lagi pula kami enggak bisa jika hanya berdua."

"Kemampuanku biasa saja, kok. Kenapa tidak bisa memangnya?" Atau biar Akutagawa saja yang pulang, karena ia tak dapat meminta agar Dazai berhenti.

"Saat kami berdua aku tidak merasa sedang berdua, dan lebih kesepian dibandingkan ketika sendirian. Jika seperti itu bagaimana caranya mengobrol? Tapi Akutagawa-kun menginginkan ini. Kupikir enggak apa-apa karena ia berulang tahun. Hanya saja rasanya tetap berat."

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah coba? Padahal hanya bertemu seperti biasa, tetapi malah terasa memuakkan untukku. Mungkin karena seharusnya kami tidak pernah bertemu, ya? Inikah yang terjadi sewaktu sesuatu yang tak dikehendaki justru terjadi?"

"Berhenti, Dazai. Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti," ucap Oda menepuk pelan bahu Dazai, agar eksekutif mafia ini sedikit tenang. Kenapa malah begini? Akutagawa telah membatalkan keinginannya untuk bertemu Dazai. Sekarang dan seterusnya ia akan berhenti, tetapi lucunya tidak pernah dapat menyerah terhadap Dazai.

"Mau tahu sesuatu? Ketika aku mendapati Akutagawa-_kun_, dia itu terlihat seperti keberadaan yang tidak kuketahui ada di mana. Tak sampai. Bukan jauh. Bagaimana ia dapat terlihat se-mengerikan itu di mataku saja?"

Semakin Dazai berbicara, Akutagawa bertambah lupa sampai ia tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada. Mereka berdua yang jauh, ataukah Akutagawa yang perlahan-lahan menghilang ia sendiri gagal memahaminya. Pelataran kafe menjadi putih kosong bagi Akutagawa seorang. Sosok Oda tampak, sedangkan Dazai tidak terlihat seperti apa-apa atau dapat Akutagawa pastikan di manakah eksistensi sang mentor sekarang ini.

Akutagawa akan berhenti hanyalah kata-katanya yang sembarangan berkata-kata, asalkan ia tidak diam saja atau kian terhempas. Mereka–hanya Oda dan Dazai –semakin sengit saat mengobrol. Akutagawa pun ingin mendengarkan, atau lebih tepatnya menyingkirkan Oda agar dia saja yang mendengarkan Dazai.

Apa yang paling Akutagawa benci ialah mengapa dirinya harus iri kepada seseorang semacam Oda, dan tanpa membutuhkan sepuluh bahkan seratus tahun pun–hanya satu hari saja, di tanggal satu Maret ini, ketika musim semi berarti membawa pulang harapan baru–Akutagawa telah kalah mutlak dari Oda.

Akan abadi sosoknya itu yang hilang tetapi ada, sedangkan sosoknya yang lain di mana Akutagawa berbincang dengan Dazai, makan malam hangat, jalan pulang di gang sempit yang penuh cerita, bercanda bodoh tentang kehidupan–bakalan meluruh tanpa kesempatan untuk utuh.

* * *

_Tetapi bahkan di penantian tanpa ujung ini,_

_di tengah-tengah sini ia masih berharap._

_Dirinya sudah candu dalam berharap._

_Dua atau satu. Satu atau dua._

_Ada seribu, katanya yang tidak berhenti._

_Asalkan ada seribu, entah itu harapan atau keputusasaan._

_Asalkan ada seribu, maka ia dapat mencapainya yang hanya satu._

* * *

{Karena ke mana pun Akutagawa pergi ia hanya dapat pulang kepada Dazai, kekosongan berbentuk Dazai, ataukah keasingan bernama Dazai yang tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali Dazai saja, bahkan setelah semua ini}

* * *

"Kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Odasaku masih ada urusan, bukan?" Dazai mendahului mereka saat beranjak dari kursi. Di belakang Oda mengikuti, barulah Akutagawa yang diam pun namun paling berjuang agar perasaannya terlihat sama–acuh tak acuh, membisu gara-gara memang tidak tertarik mengobrol.

Yang bahkan setelah semua ini, Akutagawa masih harus mempertahankan dirinya sendiri supaya ada, walaupun Dazai tidak tahu di mana Akutagawa berada sesungguhnya. Di luar kafe Dazai mencium Oda yang tersentak. Tubuh Akutagawa sudah mati dan semakin mati rasa. Berdiri pun ia tak yakin menapak tanah, karena segenap perasaannya telah habis untuk merasai Dazai yang padahal tidak memikirkannya.

(Hanya melulu melukai diri sendiri, karena Dazai tidak dapat membuat Akutagawa mencintai diri sendiri)

"Dazai?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Odasaku. Lagi pula aku selalu mengakuimu. Anggap saja hadiah kecil." Obrolan mereka tadi benar-benar luar biasa sampai Oda sekadar menghela napas, kehabisan tenaga. Ingin meminta maaf kepada Akutagawa pun, murid Dazai ini hanya terus termenung seolah-olah kehilangan dunia.

"Ingatlah untuk meminta maaf pada Akutagawa, dan antar dia pulang dengan baik. Ulang tahunnya tidak seharusnya seperti ini." Yang Oda pikir gara-gara siapa sehingga menjadi buruk, huh? Kesempatan terakhir telah tampak. Berseru atau diam saja yang mendendam pun, Akutagawa malah mengambil pilihan kedua.

Nasihat Oda sebatas Dazai gubris dengan melambai-lambai. Setelahnya pergelangan tangan Akutagawa ditarik kasar oleh Dazai. Jas hitam mereka berkibar lembut ditiup angin senja yang rawan. Bahkan meskipun untuk Akutagawa waktu di dalam kafe melambat hingga beku, di luar sini seluruh kebisuan Akutagawa tidak lagi bermakna selain langkahnya yang terus meninggalkan segenap perasaan itu, sebagai masa lalu.

Gang sempit berbau bacin yang menjadi jalan pintas menuju apartemen mulai tampak. Dazai masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Akutagawa–terasa perih menusuk-nusuk, walaupun Akutagawa lagi-lagi diam saja.

"Dazai-_san_/Akutagawa-_kun_." Usai mereka memanggil secara bersamaan Dazai menghentikan langkah. Pemandangan familier itu yang kabel listriknya kusut, tikus berlari melompat, dan bau segunung sampah mulai membawa Akutagawa pergi menuju hari kemarin di mana ia berpikir;

_**Sampai esok dan seterusnya, Akutagawa yakin ia pasti ingat dirinya selalu bahagia.**_

"Duluan saja," suruh Dazai cepat. Akutagawa menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mempersiapkan suaranya agar tidak terlalu tampak tertekan.

"Hadiahmu. Boleh aku menagihnya?" Tatapan mata Akutagawa ketika menanyakannya tidak pernah Dazai bayangkan akan sesayu ini. Pada akhirnya bagaimanapun Akutagawa bersembunyi dalam diam, ia sudah melewati batas dengan cepat tanpa disadarinya.

"Baru saja aku mau menanyakannya. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku membawa Odasaku ke dalam rencana kita? Kemudian berkata-kata tentangmu yang begini serta begitu?"

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu?"

"Jangan menyelaku. Jawab saja."

"Memang harus bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan Dazai-_san_? Kau tahu diriku membenci Oda-_san_, dan kau juga ..." Tidak. Akutagawa enggan melanjutkannya sampai-sampai ia menggigit bibir. Harusnya ditahannya hingga mati. Dazai pun dengan tega menarik telinga Akutagawa supaya ia buka mulut.

"Kau juga apa? Biarkan aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri."

"Maaf. Tidak bisa kukatakan. Tolong lupakan sa–"

Saja, dan sangat kehilangan sekali ketika Dazai seketika mencium bibirnya. Akutagawa memang pernah membayangkan sosoknya yang dicium oleh Dazai, tetapi bukan berbentuk seperti ini. Ia ingin Dazai yang tidak sekali pun mengecup insan lain -hanya Akutagawa seorang, dan selalu dirinya yang Dazai cari tanpa Oda atau siapa pun di antara mereka.

Semakin Dazai menciuminya pula, rasa milik Oda pun kian menguat membuat Akutagawa sesak. Tiga kali dicumbu sama saja dengan tiga kali ditolak Dazai. Bibirnya itu telah memilih sekaligus mengakui Oda. Dia ... Akutagawa mana mau hanya mendapatkan remah-remahnya; ampas yang tidak sepeser pun mengandung nilai seorang Dazai Osamu.

"Katakan atau kucium lagi." Dagu Akutagawa ditarik lembut sebagai peringatan. Saliva Dazai yang menempel di ujung bibirnya Akutagawa hapus. Kalimat itu ternyata tidak selalu romantis, karena benar-benar tiada apa pun selain _angst_ di antara mereka.

"Dazai-_san_ juga tahu ... _bahwa aku kalah_." _PLAKKK! _Tamparan mendarat mulus pada pipi kanan Akutagawa, tetapi malah hatinya yang seolah-olah dihantam dengan kasar. Kasar tidak harus keras. Buktinya Akutagawa tak mengeluh sakit, melainkan perih yang berarti itu hatinya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara dengan suara kecil?"

"... kenapa aku harus mengatakannya ketika kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya ampun. Benar-benar tidak tertolong. Aku sudah memberimu hadiahnya sejak mengajak Oda pergi bersama kita, Akutagawa-_kun_. Itulah A dan T yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiahmu kemarin, _angst_."

Perasaan terdalam dari sebuah kegelisahan ketakutan. Tidak terfokus pada kondisi manusia tersebut, melainkan bagaimana cara hatinya membentuk aneka kenegatifan. Begitulah _angst_ terbentuk, dan Dazai telah menyaksikannya dalam diri Akutagawa yang bergelut dengan rupa-rupa rasa tak terkatakan.

Tak terkatakan, dan tak pernah terucapkan, karena _angst_ tidak bersekutu dengan abjad-abjad melainkan menunjuk gestur, mimik, tarikan napas, serta segala yang janggal sebagai dirinya. Akutagawa telah memperlihatkan diam yang bukan diamnya–terlalu memaksa, rahasia sekali, ditambah lagi sangat memuakkan Akutagawa

"Masih belum mengerti juga? _Angst_ adalah saat di mana kau mengalami gejolak batin yang luar biasa. Perasaanmu saat melihatku mengobrol dengan Odasaku. Perasaanmu ketika mendengarku berkomentar tentang dirimu. Perasaamu sewaktu aku malah membuat diriku sendiri seperti terpojok, walaupun tidak pantas. Semua itu menjadi _angst_ untukmu, bukan?"

"Kenapa harus _angst_?" Terus saja mengelak, dan tanpa perlu menghitung sampai satu pun Akutagawa segera hancur. Dazai menarik Akutagawa masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. Menyandarkan dagu pada bahu sang murid, membuat Akutagawa dapat merasai embusan napas Dazai.

"Hidup kita pun penuh _angst_ asal kau tahu. Bagiku itu indah, Akutagawa-_kun_. Apa lagi ketika luka, rasa sakit, kekecewaan tersebut kuukir pada dirimu, karena aku adalah seseorang yang paling kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Tentang aku yang berkata keberadaanmu tidak kuketahui berada di mana itu benar, kok. Asal kau tahu juga, Akutagawa-_kun_, selama ini kau selalu terlihat olehku. Jadi, sebenarnya membuat dirimu terlihat olehku adalah kesia-siaan semata."

"Jika aku terlihat olehmu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengakuiku?! Apa karena diriku belum bisa mengalahkannya? Atau gara-gara aku sudah kalah dari dia, bahkan sebelum bersaing dengannya?!"

Juga terdapat saat ketika Akutagawa mengandaikan dirinya yang tidak sebatas mendengarkan, tetapi bercampur dengan Dazai dalam obrolan yang hanya melibatkan mereka. Akutagawa selalu ingin tahu mengapa tertawa pun Dazai menderita. Menjadi yang pertama paham sebab dari duka tak terdefinisikan milik Dazai, kemudian dicari olehnya sebagai satu-satunya yang terpikirkan–bukan sekadar sempat–walau pemikiran Dazai itu buruk.

Tetapi keinginannya tidak pernah cukup, dan semakin Akutagawa kecanduan pun terlena dalam berharap, justru Dazai kian lepas dari pandangan. Apakah sebuah asa pun cenderung pemilih? Bahwa Akutagawa tak cocok untuk mewujudkan hasrat tersebut? Seperti hanya pantas menanggungnya saja hingga ia letih sendiri?

"Hanya terlihat tidaklah cukup, Akutagawa-_kun_. Sekarang ini apa kau benar-benar berada di depanku? Benarkah barusan aku memang menciummu sebanyak tiga kali? Daguku bertumpu di bahumu? Semua memang tampak seperti itu. Namun, aku tidak merasa demikian."

"Selama ini aku tidak dapat merasakan dirimu, Akutagawa-_kun_. Mungkin karena aku tak pernah menginginkannya, sedangkan di sisi lain kau terlalu memaksakan harapanmu kepadaku yang ternyata tak menganggapmu."

"Selain itu _angst_ biasanya diikuti dengan kematian. Hanya saja aku–"

Tangan Akutagawa yang membalas dan mempererat pelukan mereka seolah-olah memohon, agar Dazai menghentikan segalanya yang masih ia miliki. Akan tetapi Dazai tidak pernah mau sepemahaman dengan Akutagawa. Jika pengguna _rashomon_ ini mendesak untuk berhenti, maka Dazai pasti menyesak Akutagawa hingga tidak ada Akutagawa lagi di dunia ini selain remah-remahnya saja.

"Hanya saja aku ingin menemukan sebuah hari di mana kau tidak berada di mana pun untuk mati. Tetapi itu sulit, Akutagawa-_kun_. Sementara keinginan bunuh diriku terus mendesak."

"Menyuruhmu mati begitu saja juga tidak bijak, karena kau memiliki _rashomon_ yang sangat berguna bagi Port Mafia. Setidaknya dari ucapanku barusan kau paham, 'kan?"

Tubuh yang lebih pendek sekaligus ringkih darinya itu Dazai dorong sampai menabrak tembok gang. Sebentar lagi Akutagawa akan terasa menjijikkan bagi Dazai yang sebetulnya tak berekspektasi, tetapi libidonya mendorong supaya mencicipi Akutagawa. Siapa pun dia–hanya saja dalam alur ini Akutagawa adalah si maniak yang paling enak dijadikan sasaran–asalkan mempunyai kelamin, akan menyenangkan untuk ditelusuri lebih mendalam.

Sedangkan Akutagawa sendiri sudah terlalu putus asa, dan karenanya ia terus mengharapkan Dazai daripada terlalu kosong. Jika dua orang ada di mana salah satunya ialah Akutagawa, sementara yang lain mungkin memang Oda, lantas sama-sama menginginkan Dazai, hanya Akutagawa-lah yang tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa karena keinginan boleh saja serupa, namun hasrat itu berhak memilih siapakah tuannya.

Lantas sampai kapan pun, Akutagawa akan tersisihkan dan sekadar mendapati dirinya melihat keinginannya -dekat dengan Dazai–diwujudkan oleh orang lain (Oda). Takdir Akutagawa tak dapat bersaing membuatnya terpuruk, dan kekalahan itu selalu menjadi rahasia mengapa bisa begitu.

"Dazai ... _san_ ..."

"Sssttt ... aku akan pelan-pelan memberitahumu, bahwa sekarang kau terasa seperti tempat sampah. Kita akan melakukannya cukup lama. Ini adalah hadiah terbaikmu, bukan?"

Sebuah _angst_ terbaik, di mana Akutagawa bersanggama di tengah nuansa terindah berupa senja yang perlahan-lahan membakar diri sendiri, dan terbenam menuju ketiadaan, yang semua itu terjadi karena Akutagawa dibuang sepelan sekaligus selembut mungkin–setelah ini Dazai akan kembali berhenti merasai, lalu hambar sekali walaupun _angst_ ini masih berlangsung.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Sejenak yang lalu Akutagawa yakin dirinya sempat tertidur, gara-gara pil yang diam-diam Dazai sembunyikan di balik lidahnya. Perlahan tetapi pasti netranya terbuka memperlihatkan warna hitam jelaga yang meredup. Malam telah berjaga di atas langit. Namun, tusukan serta siksaan berupa cambukan atau pukulan masih menghantam raganya.

"Bangun juga lo, ceking. Lama banget tidurnya."

"Siapa itu?"

"Buat apa lo nanya siapa gua?! Bukannya lo sendiri yang jual diri?"

Papan kayu berukuran sedang dilempar ke arah Akutagawa yang meringis. Tertulis "One hour=1000 yen" di sana yang tercipta dari tulisan tangan Dazai, dan Akutagawa semakin tidak mau mengakui apa-apa termasuk sebuah fakta; bahwa ia tengah berulang tahun.

* * *

A/N: Ide fic ini aku dapatkan abis baca karya kenzeira dan nairel, Epoch, yaitu fanfiction book SamaIchi. sebenernya yang aku baca itu ga ada angst samsek, palingan sebatas hurt/comfort, tapi entah ke mana bisa lari jadi ide, "kamu tau ga angst itu apa?". dan aku ga tau btw ini udah termasuk angst atau jangan2 cuma ampas doang. tadinya mau bikin sesuatu adegan yg lebih "wah" dibandingkan cuma dazai bawa oda ke kafe, dazai cium oda di hadapan akutagawa yang makin kepanasan, terus akutagawa dianuin, eh ditinggal pula di gang. moga percakapannya udah cukup ngebantu deh, dan jujur aku buntu banget buat mikirin percakapannya itu hahaha /sad.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku kaget juga bisa bikin 2 biji padahal tahun lalu cuma satu udah bersyukur.


End file.
